1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Ex-Squeezed
|pun = "executed" and "squeezed" |image = File:Ex-Squeezed.png |date = 1581 |location = London, England |episode = Sudden Death |imagewidth = 300px |previous = Slayer Cake|next = Fiddle Licked|quote = Thomas was too big for the rack, but he met his match when he hooked up with a nasty little wench called the Scavenger's Daughter.}}" ", Way to Die #888, is the seventh death to be featured in "Sudden Death", which aired on December 22, 2010. Plot Thomas Miagh was sentenced to death on the Torture Rack, which was supposed to stretch someone and keep pulling until their joints disconnected. This contraption was designed by the brilliant Sir William Skevington, who was nicknamed "Scavenger". As he attempted to pull Thomas apart with the rack, he failed because Thomas was a whopping 6'9. Way too big for the rack. Thomas mocks Skevington by saying, "Scavenger. I think you got me in the child size". Then Skevington came up with the idea of instead of pulling someone apart, squeeze them to death. And so, the famous Scavenger's Daughter was born. A metal contraption that had someone crouching in the fetal position, and two metal arms tightened other metal bars on the victims' back, and tightened more and more until death. Thomas was the first victim. As the steel pressed down on Thomas, his back, legs, arms, and ribs broke, and he suffered severe internal hemorrhaging. He was brutally squeezed more and more until his neck snapped, and Thomas dies as a result, much to the relief of Sir William Skevington. Cast and Interviewees *Blake Arnold - Thomas Miagh (lead: intended victim) *Harwood Gordon - Sir William Skevington (lead) *Richard Lacovelli - Himself (Torture Historian) Alternative Names *Scavenger's Daughter (Spike TV website) Segment Description Description as seen on the Spike TV website * "The true story of the Tower of London warden who invented the "Scavenger's Daughter," which compresses the body into a fatal crushing crouch." Trivia * The death about Scavenger's Daughter was the true story in history. * The Scavenger's Daughter wasn't invented by William Skevington. His son Leonard invented it. * William Skevington was born in 1465 but died in 1531. This death, however, took place in 1581. * This is the only death to take place in England Category:Way to die Category:Death by execution Category:Season 3 deaths Category:Death by injury Category:Death by hemorrhaging Category:Historical Deaths Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Death by broken neck Category:Body Damage Category:Head damage Category:Bleeding to death Category:Torture Deaths Category:Deaths based on true stories Category:Original Episodes Category:Death by crushing Category:People Screaming while Dying Category:Blood Coming From The Mouth Category:Traitor Deaths Category:Witnesses after death Category:Bad people Category:Bastards Category:Criminal Deaths Category:Villain deaths Category:Crushed to death Category:Death by head damage Category:Death by karma Category:Death by calamity Category:Death by tortures Category:Death by bleeding Category:Bleeds to death Category:Death by broken bones Category:Death by vomiting Category:Victims with gruesome deaths Category:People with gruesome deaths Category:Screaming people while dying Category:Screaming victims while dying Category:Victims screaming while dying Category:Death from blood loss Category:Death as justice Category:Death by catastrophe Category:Death by disasters Category:Death Narration Category:Eye Damage Category:Screaming Victims before Dying Category:Screaming people before dying Category:People relieved after the victims died Category:Protagonist Lives Category:Complete Monster Category:Death by squeezing Category:Squeezed to death Category:People relived after Victim dies Category:Non-American Deaths Category:Tortured to death Category:Very Scary Deaths